The purpose of this project is to improve results of treatment for women who have pelvic cancer by development of more effective means for prevention, detection, diagnosis, therapy, and follow-up. It is proposed that this be done within the Gynecologic Oncology Group which is a multi-disciplinary organization consisting of gynecologists, pathologists, medical oncologists, immunotherapists and radiation oncologists who are especially oriented toward clinical investigation. In this project gynecologic malignancies will be treated utilizing a multi-disciplinary approach using protocols formulated by the Gynecologic Onology Group. The goals are to improve patient care, prolong survival, and rapidly assess new treatment methods for women with gynecologic malignancies. Another important goal is the dissemination of knowledge and skill gained through this research to the clinical practitioner and thus to their patients with pelvic malignancies.